


Three Words

by mysterysiria



Series: Derek Hale One-shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterysiria/pseuds/mysterysiria
Summary: Derek Hale is getting married to you. :)





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot.

I never thought this day would ever come. I’ve been on the run for half of my life. From hunters, then from the FBI. For some time, I’ve looked at the world as a hostile place. It’s never safe anywhere for supernatural beings like me. But now, as I fix my tie, I’m convinced that all of that has changed. I’m getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world today. A smile draws up on the corners of my mouth as I think of that.

I’m facing the window, overlooking the garden where I’ll soon be exchanging vows with Y/N. Scott comes in appearing a little flustered. 

“Dude, sorry I’m late. I had to pick up Allison,” Scott says to me.

“Hey, no problem,” I said, as I grab his hand and give him a brotherly bump on the chest. “I’m just glad you could make it, Scott.”

“I still can’t get over the fact that you didn’t make me, your beloved uncle, your best man,” Peter suddenly appears on the doorstep. His expression is pretentiously bothered.

“Call yourself lucky ‘cause I cared enough to invite you to my wedding,” I say to Peter. He then rolls his eyes at me. I shake my head at him then ignore him.

“Looks like I don’t even have so much to do here. You’re all dressed up, and the rings are where they’re supposed to be, and almost everyone’s here,” Scott says to me. I smile at him then look at myself in the mirror while adjusting my tie.

“Just help me make sure I don’t make a fool out of myself today, Scott.”

“Dude! Who knew you’d look fucking handsome in a tux?” Stiles comes to the room rushing in. I can tell he’s pretty excited for me too. I exhale in his humor. That kid hasn’t changed one bit even after college.

“Thanks for coming, Stiles. You better not mess up my wedding day,” I say to him.

“Oh, come on, Derek. The only person who’d probably wanna mess up your wedding day is Kate Argent…” He trails off. “And Miss Blake, probably. And Braeden,” His eyes darting around as he enumerates. “All of your exes, pretty much,” Stiles says, nodding in certainty. 

“Hey, no one’s coming to ruin your wedding, man. Don’t worry about it. Argent’s got Kate covered already. Miss Blake won’t be back for you. And Braeden…you know it didn’t work out with you guys,” Scott says to me encouragingly.

“Besides,” Stiles interrupts. “We’ve got the whole pack surrounding us. And if trouble comes, Peter will be the first one to take care of it. Right, Peter?” Stiles looks at where Peter was standing but didn’t find him there or anywhere in the room. “Dude, wasn’t he just here a minute ago?”

“Forget him,” I say to them. “Damn it, I’m so nervous. I wish liquor still had an effect on us.” I rub my palms together in anxiousness.

“It’s that bad, huh?” Scott asks me, grinning amusedly. I think about it.

“I guess so,” I rub my nape as I look at the window again. “Why do I feel like this is scarier than all the chances we had of getting killed?” I turn my back to the window and look at them, expecting an answer. Scott and Stiles look at each other, both still smiling.

“Maybe because you don’t wanna mess it up?” Scott says.

“Yeah,” Stiles adds. “Not just the wedding, dude.” He pats my shoulder.

“The marriage,” Scott finishes. “This is good. It means you’re not gonna hurt her.”

“I’d kill anyone who would,” I say to them, and they both pat my shoulders to release the tension that suddenly elated at the thought.

Finally, the time for the ceremony comes, and my palms are sweating like hell. I stand at the altar beside Scott, anticipating for when my bride, Y/N, finally marches the aisle. Y/N always wanted a rustic garden wedding, and I always wanted to be wed with her. After I had rebuilt my family’s house, we paid tribute to them and decided we get married inside the Beacon Hills Preserve. Y/N said it would be nice to make a new and positive memory to my family’s home. She really thinks of everything.

It’s a perfect day to get married to Y/N. The start of October Fall has brought a good tone to our wedding. Beacon Hills isn’t as dark as it usually is. I quietly glance at everyone we’ve invited. On the right side of the audience are Y/N’s small family and an intimate number of friends. On the left side sit mine: Peter, Cora and her husband carrying their 2-month old baby, Malia, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa, and Argent. At the back seated are Deaton, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. 

The wedding march begins. The acoustic quartet starts to play a song. And I can’t wait to see Y/N’s figure to emerge from the back of the whole entourage.

Liam happens to be the ring bearer and he marches first. Scott and Stiles decided on it. The flower girl, Cora’s 5-year-old daughter, follows. Then Stiles and Lydia, being the bridesmaid and groomsman. Allison is Y/N’s Maid of Honor and walks alone. The acoustic quartet starts to play ‘Canon in D Major’. 

Finally, there she is. 

I’ve never seen her look so beautiful. Look at my princess. She looks so perfect in her lace dress. Her little head crowned with flowers. Her mere presence always made me forget of my vicious side. She’s always been the only good thing in my life when things weren’t; when things were hopeless. The pack calls me ‘sour wolf’ but she always calls me ‘sweetie,” always so endearing. Her tone, always so warm when she says my name. 

I’m getting married to her but I still wonder how she manages to be so pure, and goofy, and hot all at the same time. I shake my head at that the thought because that’s when she takes a glance at me while she walks the aisle gracefully with her father. God, look at her. Look at the woman I’m about to be married to. 

Her father shakes my hand and eyes me the statement, “Take care of my daughter or you know what’ll happen to you.” I finally grab Y/N’s hands. To my surprise, they’re cold too. Her smile is so big and refreshing, and I could hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest. I wish she could hear mine, too. It’s pounding too. It’s pounding strongly just for her. This feeling is beyond my understanding.

“Hey,” Y/N says to me. I say the same thing to her. “You ready?” Her rosy lips draw a grin at me.

“Ever since I met you, babe,” I say to her.

God, I must’ve done something right in this life to be in this moment right now. Here she is, standing in front of me. Those Y/E/C eyes gazing at me, sparkling with excitement and nervousness. The wedding officiant now tells us to exchange vows. I start with mine.

“My dear Y/N, my love for you will always be whole and will never wither, will never doubt you, and will never love another. I’ve loved you since the day you learned my name; especially when you said it repeatedly for the first time because I froze on the fact that you knew my name. 

I promise to listen to you. To laugh at your silly, but mostly funny jokes; to listen to your dreams and wishes; to your problems, and worries. I promise to keep you away from insecurities as possible for you have no reason to be insecure. I promise to be there on days you need me. To protect you from harm. I promise to hold you only with gentle hands. I promise to compromise with you in a disagreement. To massage your neck when you need me to. And give you the whole tub of ice cream on a bad day.

Y/N, your eyes make me weak every time they set their gaze on me, but your love makes me strong. I only want to see your smile when I wake up in the morning because it always tells me that everything will be all right. I will always love the way you say my name because it always sounds tender to my ears. I will always love holding your hands because they’re the perfect fit for mine.

You are my anchor, Y/N L/N.

I promise to be with you in your darkest hour. I will hold your hand and embrace you when you feel defeated. I’ll cry with you and binge-watch anything with you. I will always be your best friend, and I will leverage on being your husband from there. I will always respect you, and honor you as my wife, my love, my Y/N,”

Y/N starts with her vows.

“My dear Derek, I still couldn’t believe my eyes that you’re here, exchanging vows with me. It’s almost the same way when I first heard your friends call you ‘sour wolf,’ because you’ve been nothing but sweet and gentle to me. Derek, I love everything that your handsome face does, I even love it when you look annoyed. I love the way you look at me because you look at me with your kind eyes.

Derek, I promise to coax you when you need me to, even if you tell me you don’t. To care for you when you’re hurt or bruised. I promise I won’t pry on things you don’t want to talk about. But if I know that it bothers you, I promise to convince you that we’ll go through it together. I promise to massage your temples on a hard day and be kinder to you during the full moon. I promise not to nag at you when I’m stressed or frustrated.

I promise to listen to your pack stories, your plans, your goals, and dreams. Your thoughts will always matter to me. I promise to stand beside you in times of troubles and impossible things. I promise to trust you when you tell me to. And I promise to put back the toothpaste cap on and squeeze it from the bottom of the tube.

I love seeing you get excited about the things you love and enjoy. I don’t care how different we are, because, to me, we are one.

I’m excited to share so many things with you. Breakfasts, naps, movies, silences, sunrises and sunsets, and the future ahead of us. I’ve loved you with all my heart, Derek Hale, and I always will. The love in my heart will always renew every day, just as the day does with the sun. I promise to cherish you and honor you as my partner in crime and in life; as my husband and soulmate, my dearest Derek.”

I’ve never felt my face so wet with tears since I lost my family. But here she is, Y/N L/N, now taking my name, finally being my new family. Y/N and I both take sharp breaths as we smile at each other, slowly taking in our vows to each other. For a long moment, I forgot that our families and friends are with us at this very moment.

Y/N and I keep our hands holding each other’s as we exchange rings and take each other as husband and wife. Our voices shake as we talk, awaiting the life we’ll live after we say those three words that will change our lives forever.


End file.
